Ron miał przyjaciela
by 2002mitsu
Summary: Historia Rona i Jego Przyjaciela


Ron miał przyjaciela. Jego przyjacielem był mały chłopiec o imieniu Harry. Miał on poczochrane włosy i bardzo zielone oczy.

Już pierwszego dnia gdy się poznali świat stał się bardziej ekscytujący, chociaż gdy Malfoy przyszedł do ich przedziału Ron się tak bardzo bał, że jego pierwszy własny przyjaciel wybierze go. Bo Malfoy miał wszystko - pieniądze, prestiż, nawet wygląd!... a Ron? Tylko starego szczura i ogromną rodzinę. A potem Harry - już nie liczyło się wogóle że to był ten sławny Chłopiec-który-przeżył - wybrał Rona.

Od momentu ich poznania ciągle się coś działo. I Harry był taki bogaty, mały i taki miły. Ron nigdy nie spotkał kogoś tak dobrego i samo przebywanie z Harry'm sprawiało że też chciał taki być, choćby po to by jego przyjaciel tak o nim myślał. Więc nawet nie zawahał się gdy biegli do łazienki dziewczyn gdy po zamku chodził troll.

Dzięki Harry'emu poznał swojego drugiego przyjaciela. I żadnego z jego przyjaciół nie obchodziło to ile miał pieniędzy, braci lub piegów. Żadenego z nich nie obchodziło jaka była jego rodzina. Lubili ją, choćby dlatego że była jego.

Potem mijały lata i we trójkę przeżywali najróżniejsze przygody. Ale z każdym rokiem docierało do niego coraz bardziej jak bardzo jest to niebezpieczne. Pomyślał raz, że Harry już to wiedział. On jako jedyny, już na samym początku stanął śmierci na przeciwko. I Ronowi się to nie podobało. Ten cień, który od tamtej pory zakrywał jego oczy. Gdy zasypiał, jadał, grał w Quidditcha lub się śmiał. Chciałby oddać wszystko by Harry znowu był... szczęśliwy? ...niewinniejszy? ...spokojniejszy?... Po prostu by znowu był. Ale Ron Nie miał nic wartego wystarczająco wiele, aby tak się stało. Więc chciał po prostu zawsze być przy nim gdy coś się działo, by nie był sam. Aż w pewnym momencie uświadomił sobie że nie ważne co, Harry zawsze na końcu będzie sam, więc chciał po prostu trzymać go zdala od kłopotów.

Dlatego właśnie tak bardzo się zezłościł gdy jego imię wypadło z czary.

O swoim postanowieniu przypomniał sobie dopiero gdy zobaczył jak Harry - znowu sam - zmaga się ze smokiem.

Już kilka lat później Harry pokonał Voldemorta. I chociaż Ron wiedział, że Harry od dawna przestał mówić mu wszystko, stało się to częstsze. Ron nie wiedział skąd to wie. On po prostu wiedział.

Ron widział jak jego przyjaciel zamyka się w sobie. Domyślał się, że szczególnie jak teraz zaczął chodzić ze swoją miłością, czuł się opuszczony.

Ron starał się zapewnić go że zawsze może do nich przyjść. Ale Harry przychodził do Nory coraz rzadziej.

Ron kochał Harry'ego, jego prawdziwego przyjaciela, nawet jeśli ciężko byłoby porównać to do romantycznej miłości jaką darzył Hermionę.

I dni mijały, a Ron mógł tylko patrzeć jak jego przyjaciel odchodził, jak oddalał się coraz bardziej. Pewnego dnia, gdy przeglądał stare zdjęcia, szczególnie zaskoczyło go jedno z ich pierwszego roku. Śmiali się tam razem, we trójkę, a Harry naprawdę się uśmiechał. Naprawdę cieszył. Ron nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz widział ten uśmiech.

Harry nie był słaby, choć jak każdy miał swoje słabości, ale to nie jego siła znalazła drogę do serca Rona. Harry był też dobry i miły, nieważne co, nawet jeśli mało mówił. I Ron każdego dnia błagał, kogokolwiek kto mógłby go usłyszeć, by Harry był znów szczęśliwy.

I Ron naprawdę się nie zdziwił jak pewnego dnia, gdy poszedł do swojego przyjaciela, znalazł tylko jego wiszące ciało. I Ronowi mogło się to zdawać, ale był przekonany, że widział na jego twarzy cień uśmiechu.

Na tamten widok uśmiechnął się gorzko, bo co to był za świat, że taka dobra osoba jaką był jego przyjaciel Harry mogła być szczęśliwa dopiero gdy go opuściła?

Na pogrzebie pojawiło się mnóstwo ludzi - każdy jeden z nich za to odpowiedzialny. I Ron płakał nad grobem swojego przyjaciela, ale płakał tak jak płacze się za osobą która wyjeżdża do innego kraju i minie dużo czasu nim znowu się ją spotka. Ale spotka.

I gdy przyjdzie w końcu i jego kolej. Znajdzie odpowiednie drzwi do ogromnej posiadłości z napisem "Potter". Zadzwoni do nich, tym dzwonkiem jaki używa się w mugolskich domach i przedstawi się parze, która otworzyłaby drzwi. Powiedziałby kobiecie z rudymi włosami i zielonymi oczami, a także mężczyźnie z czarnymi włosami i okrągłymi okularami, że cieszy się magąc wreszcie ich spotkać. Powiedziałby, że przyszedł do swojego przyjaciela i wtedy zobaczyłby Harry'ego biegnącego w jego stronę, ramię w ramię z Fredem, z miotłą w ręce i szatami od quidditcha. Śmiałby się przyciągając Rona do uścisku i zapytałby się czy sądzi że ten razem Armaty wygrają sezon, a on zacząłby zapewniać że nie ma innej możliwości. Potem zaprosiłby go razem z rodziną do ich domu, bo Hermiona zrobiła ciasto i nie może się już doczekać by się z nim spotkać. I Harry ciągle by się uśmiechał, bo nie byłoby nikogo kto by mu zabraniał.

Ale zanim ten czas nadejdzie, razem z Hermioną zrobią to co muszą. Ron nawet nauczy Hermionę jak piec to ulubione ciasto Harry'ego, a ona wyedukuje go ze wszystkich mugolskich lektur o których tak mówił Harry.

I nie mógł się tego doczekać.

Więc, Ron miał przyjaciela. A teraz ten przyjaciel znowu wyruszył sam w podróż, ale tym razem, Ron miał pewność, że znowu się spotkają.

I wtedy będą tacy jak na początku, choć może inni.

Po prostu będą szczęśliwi tak jak nigdy dotąd.

I tak powinno być - pomyślał Ron patrząc na ich stare zdjęcie.


End file.
